Walls that Crumble
by AliciaC
Summary: Dawn decides that she's sick of her sisters new poor me attitude and tries to do something about it, she does a spell that turns out wrong. Her and Spike switch bodys... made to be a Comedy... will be Spuffy


Dawn sat at the magic box scribbling something in her notebook. When she was possitive Giles and Buffy were training in the next room she stood up and moved to one of the old bookshelves, "You're too young, Dawn." She mumbled, "I'll show ya, I can do it!" she coached herself pulling a book off the shelf and opening it up and looking through it, happy when she found the spell she was looking for.

She heard the bell to the magic box entrance gingle, she looked around nervously and smiled when she saw that it was Spike, "Hey Spike!" she said with a wide smile.

Spike smiled at Dawn, "Hey, bit." He said, "Where's big sis?" He asked looking toward the backroom, "Training?"

Dawn nodded, "Yup, her and Giles." She answered, "Hey, um... how come you never come by anymore?" She asked slipping the book back on the shelf hoping he didn't notice. He did.

"What's this then?" He asked using his vampiric speed to get behind her and take the book off the shelf. "Enrenstic Spells." Spike read with a frown, "Come on, nib, you know better then to mess around with this stuff." He said putting the book back on the old shelf.

"What are you doing?" Buffy asked walking out of the training room, her hair was up in a loose ponytail, she wore some gray sweats and a white tank top. "Why are you showing Dawn that stuff?" Buffy asked her anger toward Spike.

Spike sighed, "I--"

"She was doing her homework!" Buffy said, "Dawn, get back and do your homework," Buffy said and Dawn smiled at Spike with pleading eyes and sat down in front of her notebook.

Spike rolled his eyes and looked at Giles as he limped out of the training room, "So what's that then?" He asked, "Rupes not man enough for you?" He asked walking up to Buffy.

"She's improved and well... I've gotten older." Giles said making his way behind the counter and leaning on the counter, "Well, can't you two spar now?" He asked, "Since you can hit her now?"

Spike smirked, "So, what do you say, love?" He asked cocking his head to the side, "Up for a rough and tumble? Miss fightin' you."

Buffy sighed, "Whatever."

Dawn watched with a smile as the blonds walked into the other room, "They would be the coolest couple." Dawn commented.

Giles took off his glasses and washed them with his sleeve.

Inside the Room

Spike caught her leg as she threw a kick at him, "Losin' your touch?" He smirked. "Cause the other night you got a few in on me." He reminded her.

"Don't! Talk about the other night." Buffy said trying to yank her leg free from his grasp. When she realized she couldn't she jumped and kicked him in the face with her other foot. Spike stumbled back and Buffy landed on both feet.

"What?" He chuckled, "Upset you finally took what you wanted?"

Buffy angrily threw another punch at him, he blocked it. "I did NOT want that."

Spike nodded circling her, "Funny cause, I didn't have much choice in what was goin' on." Spike reminded her. "You took it out and shoved it in if I remember correctly." He blocked another one of her punches.

Buffy moved back, "You're a pig, Spike."

Spike chuckled, "Not what you were calling me the other night." Spike smirked, "What was it?"

Buffy looked up at him, fire burning in her eyes, "Don't."

"I think it was... a Sex God?"

Outside the Training Room

Dawn watched as Giles walked into the other room and grabbed her backpack and ran over to the book shelf. She plopped the spell book into her bag then ran back to her seat and continued to do her homework.

Summers House

Dawn lit three candles and placed them in a circle. She got inside the circle and grabbed a small bowl with some dark liquid inside it. She sat down in the circle and closed her eyes. "Esta bandchee ella forgivis orra." she chanted. She opened her eyes and looked down at the bowl, the liquid inside it started to wripple. She smiled, then the candles blew out and the lights in the house did also. She sighed. "Nothing happened."

Then her head flung up and her eyer rolled closed. "ESTA BANDCHEE!" she screeched and fell to the floor motionless.

Training room

Buffy punched Spike hard. "You Bloody!--" And Spike fell to the ground.

Buffy looked at him surprised, "Wha--?" She kneeled down next to him, "Come on, Spike, I didn't hit you that hard!"

Dawn opened her eyes and saw Buffy hovering over her, "Stop fooling around, Spike!" Buffy said to her angrily. Why was Buffy calling her Spike? Why did her head hurt so much? She lifted her hand to her head and ran her fingers through her hair and stopped when she realized how short it was. She looked at her hands, black chipped finger nails, long slim fingers? She looked down and noticed the leather duster on her body with Spike's other clothing. She gulped.

She lifted her hands to her face and felt around. Sharp cheek bones?

"What the hell are you doing?!" Buffy demanded.

Dawn stood up after Buffy did, "I just.. uh.. remembered something." Dawn said in Spike's voice. "I have to.. uh.. go." He said rushing to the door.

"Wha--?" Buffy asked confused watching the vampire leave, "You can't just GO!" Buffy yelled.

Dawn turned to Buffy, "Why not?" Dawn asked putting her hands on her hips and realized Spike would never do that and quickly shoved them in the duster's pockets.

"B-because we were training!" Buffy exclaimed.

Dawn nodded, "Yup and now I'm going to go home." Dawn said.

Summers House Dawn's Room

"Chit!" Spike shrieked. "What the?" He said realizing he was in Dawn's room. He stood up and looked around him, seeing the candles and liquid poured into a circle. He sighed, "Told you not to do it, bit." He said softly standing up and then he realized he was wearing a dress, a blue dress, with two long, slim legs. He gulped, "What did you do?" He whispered and reached up running his fingers through the long hair on his head. He walked to the mirror and screamed when he saw the reflection. "DAWN!"

He ran down the stairs tripping over the heels he was wearing. When his body walked through the door, "What the bloody hell--"

"I can explain!" Dawn yelled.

"You better!" Spike said pushing the dress down as low as he could.

TBC ...

REVIEW PLEASE?? 


End file.
